Fallen Lance
by Phillipe363
Summary: Imagine if there was no 2x14 hallway conversation between Oliver and Laurel. So Laurel was never able to pick herself back up and begin to recover. What happens to Laurel then? Find out (Important: read chapter 3 for why I'm no longer doing Oliver/Laurel works and have pulled all of my pervious Oliver/Laurel stories down)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **So, this has been something I've been thinking about for awhile and well decided to finally write this story out.**

 **In 2x14 yeah, the heavily polarizing dinner then hallway scene which well if you want a taste of what I'm referring to just go find a You Tube comment section or a forum site.**

 **However, I'm going to briefly touch on it. First, I think Oliver and Sara both get way much to hate for the dinner and the hallway thing to where it's taken to ridiculous extents.**

 **Especially given how much vile hatred the Laurel Lance fanatics have towards Oliver and Sara by acting like Oliver and Sara run around gleefully killing cute puppies.**

 **Which I'm sure the Olicty shippers probably do the same for this situation if it suits their needs, just so nobody thinks I'm leaving them out.**

 **Moving on the hallway scene** **Oliver was trying to get Laurel out of her pills and alcohol pit, so he had to do it harshly.**

 **For the people who say, "Laurel is like fragile glass she need to be treated better" well Quentin and Oliver both tried that, and it went nowhere.**

 **Plus, for the people who actually think treating people who do drugs and are alcoholics with this soft blanket type well I dare you to go see if it actually works. I'll give you a hint, it won't because substance abusers will use your compassion to get what they want forever if they can.**

 **So, this story is me showing you what would have happened if Oliver never had that hallway conversation with Laurel.**

 **Anyway, now that my long opening is over let's get to this.**

 **Fair warning this going to be a dark story.**

 **I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

A pier at the Starling City Docks

Laurel looks off into the murky waters below and despite the slight chill in the air, she doesn't care. Doesn't care about anything, not even the fact her bones are starting to show in places they never should, and her teeth are in horrible shape. Or even the fact she hasn't eaten in the past few days, weeks, even and only drinks enough water to stay alive.

Reaching down Laurel grabs a whiskey bottle with taking a massive swing only to realize it's empty angrily chucks it into the water below. Only anger at everybody from Adam Donner who fired her and especially her father, Oliver and her sister, along with her mother as well.

Due to her no longer having an income she eventually had to begin getting her pills from the dealers and breaking into alcohol stores after hours to get her bottles. Laurel hates that she has sunk this low but well she needs it no matter what.

Though mostly anger at the self-righteous jerks called Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. The fact they are sleeping together again after the Queen's Gambit and putting her through anger, grief and pain at their deaths with Oliver's betrayal. Laurel scoffs with figuring that shouldn't be surprising since after all Oliver is a cheater who cares about nobody, but himself.

The fact that Sara being a heartless and selfish wore brought her boyfriend to her dinner with her father trying to make excuses for her sister being a selfish bitch. Or right her sister is lawbreaking vigilante and murder by that former group who involved in poisoning her. Along with Oliver who's a serial killer running around.

Information all to easily given by Slade Wilson back before The Siege and Slade's disappearance. Which she tried to restart the pursuit of The Arrow and The Canary again, but given how everybody thought she is a useless pill popping drunk nobody believed her.

Hates how everybody thinks Oliver and Sara are so special when all they are narcissistic sociopaths and liars who destroy people's lives without a care in the world. She hates them with every fiber of her being and wishes they were dead. She hates how everybody is being mean and uncaring due to her drinking and using pills.

That they just don't get or even care that she needs something to make the pain go away. How nobody cares about her at all and tells her to accept responsibility for her actions when she's never done anything wrong in her life.

Reaching down Laurel grabs the plastic bag with the string at the bottom and puts it over her head before pulling the string tightening the bag until she can no longer breath.

Gasping for breath Laurel falls over to her side and as the last bit of air leaves her lungs Laurel can feel death approaching. Laurel knows only one thing she's finally at peace since the pain stopped.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Yeah like I said it's dark.**

 **Laurel dying is really the only realistic outcome that could happen if she never began climbing out of her pit.**

 **For Oliver taking down Slade given this is after 2x23 and that Laurel was the one who got him out of suicide by Slade I just see it as the timeline shifts to keep Oliver alive.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Important Author's Notes

Wow did I touch a nerve or something?

I mean let me do a quick count for all the Laurel fanatics reviews which come up to about 19 something reviews and that's not counting about the other 5 I got rid of.

Of course, given I mentioned in the special A/N chapter for the Checking Up On story I was going to delete this type of negative reviews unless I wanted to address you.

So, I let all of those through for the sole purpose to let other people see just how bonkers and vile filled with hatred the Laurel Lance Defense Squad aka the Laurel Lance fanatics you people truly are.

Really, I have to laugh for the morons who claim I'm wrong about you guys when you repeatedly proved me right. Especially regarding being Oliver and Sara haters by calling them some truly disgusting names.

Quite frankly I've had enough of this crap from you guys on my stories, and the other stories wrote by Stand with Ward and Queen who you harass along with Arlyss Maligue.

You guys are bad enough on places like Reddit and the You Tube comment sections among other forums as well, in addition to the Fan Fiction sites.

Simply put I'm done writing Oliver/Laurel pairings for my stories and I apologize to all the fans who did enjoy my Oliver/Laurel stories, but I'm out.

After the Checking Up On story I kind of lost my desire to write for the pairing, but kind of began regaining it with some ideas I was planning on eventually doing.

Like a full-on Arrow rewrite to fix the screw ups the writers did with Oliver/Laurel pairing and trying my hand at an Oliver/Earth 2 Black Siren redemption story.

Only I'm not going to spend time writing Oliver/Laurel with putting my energy into doing those stories when I have morons such as the Laurel fanatics come attack my stories when I do something that doesn't fit their Laurel worshiping.

Reasons all to similar to why I don't write Olicty.

And not that shocking given the Laurel Lance Defense Squad are the Olicty shippers only for Laurel instead.

Regarding my pairings for Oliver from now on I'm only going to be writing Oliver/Sara, Oliver/Nyssa, Oliver/Helena, and some of the more rarer pairings.

Good bye for now


	3. Author notes Done forever on Lauriver

Hello, guys, this is not a new story chapter but rather discussing important info. Thought about using Deadpool for this but frankly it's not even worth the effort dragging him out.

A matter of hours ago I've pulled a scorched earth policy, which I've never done before, on removing every single Oliver/Laurel story I've written regardless of how much I liked it.

To put simply I am done writing Oliver/Laurel for good, despite even recently having done a fic with them as a pairing off based off 1x05 I took that down to.

The only story I've left, that really is not a pro Oliver/Laurel fic at all so it doesn't even count, is one for Dinah Laurel Lance getting called out on her toxic, abusive crap aka acting like Iris West from Flash show, in the GA Rebirth comics which is written by Benjamin Percy.

So, you might be asking why have I done this?

Put it simply the Laurel Lance fanbase for the main part is as bad as the WestAllen fans. Because of constant attacks on everybody from cast and crew to a simple person of either interviewer who does not share the Oliver/Laurel love, or somebody on Twitter who is just a causal Arrowverse watcher and even a fanfiction writer who dares to write something other than Oliver/Laurel or point out issues with her/ Lauriver relationship. This is especially obvious on sites like ArrowReddit or Twitter.

For fanfiction alone like my friends Stand with Ward and Queen, Aragorn II Elessar and myself among a few others have suffered from the nonstop hate from the Laurel Lance wackos.

It's not enough for Laurel to be a badass, every other character, especially Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, must all be pathetic losers so Laurel can get propped up.

For example, they come up with saying that Thea or Laurel can beat Oliver and Sara despite Thea only having about six months of League training from Malcolm, and Laurel having a month or so of boxing training from Ted Grant with a few weeks at best of training from Nyssa.

That's bullcrap or where I've seen posts on forums or fan fiction stories having Oliver unable to do anything without Laurel around to help.

Now yes, it is that's a person's freedom to post whatever they want, just as it's my freedom to disagree with them.

I have to laugh and shake my head when people say Oliver/Laurel can have a committed relationship or it's a healthy one even post island.

Right commitment in the relationship where Oliver's running around cheating on Laurel with at least ten girls, plus Sara and Samantha Clayton. While Laurel is living in denial for pretending none of this is happening. But is sure to act like a total shrew to Sara who points this out to her, that's not the sign of somebody who is not aware. That's the sign of somebody who knows but does not want to admit it.

Like the old saying, of they didn't cut his tongue out because he was speaking lies, they were afraid of the truth that he would say.

And Laurel wants to move in with Oliver with being engaged for a year, get married following that, have this white picket fence with kids while she's a successful DA and Oliver works at the family company.

Really Laurel was more interested in her five-year plan at times than she even bothered to know Oliver who is.

Or the Laurel taking Oliver back after cheating on her with her own sister. Listen I don't care how much Oliver has changed into a better person, no sensible woman I know would take a guy back after he cheated on her with her own sister. Tells me Laurel has some serious lacking for any self-respect.

Also, pre island relationship Oliver/Laurel despite being hailed as this great thing really is not. Putting aside childhood friends, they never really seemed to have that much in common for Oliver grew into being a party-goer while Laurel was more responsible, studying to become a lawyer and the relationship seems more opposites attract than anything else.

Well from some information in season one I wonder if Oliver and Tommy were not in her life, would Laurel have even been all that interested in going to parties and such? Probably not. Because Laurel never seemed to have any interest in going to parties, even pre island.

Despite Oliver being changed post island, it was clear he decided to move on from Laurel and to put simply this relationship was never this great thing the Laurel fans want it to be. Quite frankly in some cases, they and the Olicty shippers have things in common for neither one of their OTP's being all that great.

When you get right down to the Oliver Queen/Dinah Laurel Lance relationship in the comics is filled with toxic bullcrap and has been for decades. I'm not all that impressed with the relationship from the comics either.

Never really warmed up to Oliver/Laurel until the episode before they killed her off, and the only reason I had any interest is to attempt in Oliver/Laurel was to attempt to fix things, but frankly, the relationship is far to screwed up to even bother doing that.

Bluntly my main reinterest in Oliver/Laurel was out of spite to Olicty fandom given we are talking about Arrow season 4 and I had initially liked it before quickly dropping it way back during the first two seasons since I realized how toxic it was. Anymore I wish I never got back into it.

I'm done writing Oliver/Laurel for good this time, I wouldn't have made a scorched earth move lightly if I thought otherwise, and why my previous Oliver/Laurel stories have been pulled down.

Frankly, unless it has already happened in canon don't expect me to make either earth 1 or 2 Laurel Lance into the Black Canary either, even if I'm doing a series AU rewrite.

I never held a strong liking for how the show did it on either earth Laurel's and I have very desire to spend my time fixing that mess either.

After everything I've seen and lived through under the Laurel Lance fandom, I'm not even giving you people that.

This ironically is not even done out hate, but simply indifference. You people have got reverse Olicty shipper Oliver/Laurel and Laurel loving stories, go read if you want your fix.

Oh, guess what guys you're antics, especially the ones with attacking anybody who disagrees with you has convinced Stand with Ward and Queen, and a few others to quit writing Oliver/Laurel due to your bullcrap.

Until next time on an actual story update


End file.
